Constellation Crow
by TooManyFandomsGirl
Summary: Seven years, she had lived in Stardew Valley, until she had been forced to move by her parents. They all missed Crow and her deceased grandfather. Little did they know, Crow was about to come home. I am not Concerned Ape, therefore, I do not own Stardew Valley.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**Chapter One**

Home. It was a word she had internally debated.

Was it the place you belonged? The place you wished to be? A spot you loved? An emotion? Or a person?

And names. Names were more confusing than homes.

Was her home Zuzu City or a little valley? Could her name really be Martina Smith like everyone said? Or was it Crow Gladden, like her heart told her?

She felt it. The time had come for her to choose. 'Martina,' started her head. 'Crow,' corrected her heart. 'Where is home?' asked her soul. 'Zuzu City-' tried her head.

"Stardew Valley."

She, no, _Crow_ , wasn't supposed to mention her valley. Crow didn't care.

Removing her hair from the standard Joja bun, Crow (Yoba, she loved that name!) reached for the letter her beloved grandfather gave her when he died.

It read;

Dear Crow,

My dear granddaughter, I am so sorry I couldn't keep you in the valley and away from your parents forever. I would love to think you came across this letter while cleaning the farmhouse after a year or two of marriage to one of those boys you're always around, but I know better. I'm not naive.

Your parents are not pleasant people. I believe that you know that by now. Janice is not the loving girl Aubrey and I raised together. I hope I bought you a few precious years your parents snatched you up and moulded you into Martina Smith, an athletic, intelligent and utterly boring girl.

Remember who you are.

Remember where you belong.

Take care of the farm.

And say "hi" to Lewis for me, will you?

Grandpa James

PS I left you the farm. Everything actually! The deed is in here. Go home. I'm sure you will eventually figure out where that is.

Crow pulled out another sheet of paper. It really was the deed to Fishbone Farm. It was hers. Crow's farm.

"Martina Smith," beeped the intercom. "Return to work and put your hair in the regulation bun."

Crow pressed the reply button. "No, no thank you. I'll be leaving soon anyway."

Return to work and put up your hair, otherwise we will be forced to terminate your contract with Joja!" declared the intercom smugly.

"You can't fire me, I quit!" Crow yelled back, still holding down the button.

"Martina Smith, you can't just-"

"Consider this my official resignation. I, Crow Gladden, officially terminate and work contract between me and the corporation known as Joja. Deal with it!" Crow got up and walked away from Joja, away from her old life.

STARS

Crow had sold her house, bought a bus ticket and packed away all her stuff in a total of two weeks, just in time for spring.

She didn't have much she wanted to take, so she left the house fully furnished for the couple moving in.

The day had come.

Crow took her backpack and walked out of the house she had tried so hard to call home. It hadn't been nice, but it had been stable.

Stability.

Did Crow want to leave behind the safe world she had learnt to accept?

Yes. More than anything.

Crow was ready to go back to a world she didn't have to learn to love. Crow was a girl of the valley, not a city girl, unlike just about everyone who lived there.

Crow walked the four blocks to the bus station and entered the hub. If she checked in, she at least had to stay a week until the next bus arrived. Crow smiled at the thought.

"Crow Gladden, one ticket to Stardew Valley."

"Alright then, ticket?" asked the man behind the counter dully.

Crow handed her ticket over. He scanned it, weighed her backpack and sent her to Station Three. Hit by a sudden attack of nerves and hunger, she dragged herself and her bag to the nearby cafe where she stayed until they called her bus.

STARS

In, out. In, out. Breathe. Crow had sat through the five hour drive slowly becoming more and more panicked. What if no one remembered her? What if-Oh, Yoba. Crow had forgotten to break up with her boyfriend, Ryan Fletcher.

Crow had not dated him because she liked him or even thought he was attractive. She had dated him because she was expected to. Ryan was not a good man. He had taken advantage of her, abused her and cheated on her. He also had many more... stalkerish tendencies.

"Oh, Yoba, what if he comes to find me?" Crow muttered in horror. She hadn't meant to say anything, it had just slipped out.

Crow couldn't worry about that now. It was time to get off. She grabbed her bags and, head held high, she stepped off of the bus.

There, to her utmost shock, was Robin.


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Endings

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: Not Concerned Ape. Don't own Stardew Valley. 1+1=2. Any other obvious things to state?

For safety, I also don't own "Labyrinth" (There are multiple references to it throughout the story, mostly involving Sebastian's hair.)

Claimer: Crow is my OC, as well as Ryan. Basically, if you have no flipping clue who the heck the character is, they're probably mine!

 _There, to her utmost shock, was Robin._

"Crow? Is that you?" asked Robin in disbelief. Then, her shocked expression changed into a massive smile. "Oh, you've grown so much! I can't believe you're back, after seven years… You look so beautiful! Oh, why am I rambling on? I haven't asked the important question! Are you the new farmer?"

Crow blinked. Robin had said everything very fast and her brain was still processing everything. "Um. Yeah? I'm the new farmer. Did Lewis send you? I have a message for him."

Crow didn't feel like she was beautiful. Her black hair was messy and hadn't been brushed for days. It was tossed up into a high ponytail and yet it still managed to reach past her waist. Her eyes, with their lively grey, matched her hair, but that was it. Crow was too tall, and her features were rather harsh. She could definitely be considered wiry and that was not beautiful. Not by a long shot.

Robin smiled even bigger. "Welcome home. When are you telling Alex and Sebby?"

Crow smiled back. Sebastian had been her best friend when she lived there. Alex and his grandparents had actually adopted her after her grandfather died of heart problems.

"Tomorrow, so don't tell anyone I'm home, okay Robin?" Crow replied cheerfully. "Let's get going, I need to know whether Alex finds out about my arrival sooner or later."

Robin led her down the path she had tread from ages seven to fourteen. The last real time she had walked this path flashed into Crow's mind.

 _Fourteen year old Crow walked with Alex, both of them with red eyes from hours of crying and not enough sleep. They were heading for the bus stop to get to the school in Calico Desert. There, they met Seb and Sam._

 _One look at Crow had Seb asking the pertinent question._

 _"Crow, are you okay? What happened?"_

 _She burst into tears again. Crow's knees gave out on her and buckled. Alex caught her just in time._

 _"I - I… Oh, Seb, you have-ave no i-idea how much I'll miss you," row sobbed incoherently._

 _Sebastian looked confused at that. She hadn't told him the news._

 _"Crow is moving to Zuzu City. Her parents, the- the idiots just realized that their child as being raised by a whole bunch of strangers and Crow's grandfather's been dead for three years. They're taking the girl this whole town loves away from us to 'not burden us'. Dear Yoba, Crow cooks at the Saloon to pay for her own stuff at Pierre's! She's been running a successful farm here for years now and helped her grandfather for another four! Crow is a stars-damned fishing prodigy according to Willy and can do anything she puts her mind to. The second-best gridball player in all of the valley. They want to take our girl, our Crow, to a stupid city she doesn't want to even see. Crow's one of us, not them!" Alex finished by screaming. He was upset and it showed._

 _Sebastian did the only thing he could think of to comfort the young woman he considered his best and closest friend. He dropped to his knees and hugged Crow, who, by then had sat down on the dirt._

 _"It'll all be okay, Crow. They can't have you. You're a citizen of Pelican Town, Stardew Valley. This place is a world inside a world. We work differently than the rest of the universe. Crow, you're safe here," he had whispered to her._

 _"Thanks, Jareth- dang, can't really call you that anymore, not after the Wizard's tower. You haven't been a blonde since then, but it suits you," Crow had whispered back._

Present day Crow stopped thinking about that and ran after Robin. She had drifted off for a few seconds. Then, for the first time in seven years, Crow stepped onto Fishbone Farm.

Crow breathed out a sigh of relief. She had pictured the farm falling into serious disrepair. Someone had clearly been maintaining the farm to some extent. They hadn't been able to save the coop, silo or greenhouse, but it was okay. True, trees reigned supreme and all her carefully placed paths were gone, but Crow could deal with that. There was enough space to plant a few crops tomorrow and her grandfather's little house wasn't in horrible shape.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was worried that this place would be a total wreck. Someone's made sure that's not the case. This means that I can do some work tomorrow," Crow smiled.

Just then, Mayor Lewis came out of the small house with a bag of something. Crow knew the look on his face from Robin a few minutes before. "Crow?! You're the new farmer? Oh, stars, you've come to take your grandfather's place in our little town… You've grown so much!"

Crow grinned (again). "Grandpa James told me to say "hi". He left me a letter. Apparently, he left everything to me!"

"Welcome home. Go reintroduce yourself to everyone. I won't tell anyone that you're here," Lewis, a small smile crossing his lips. "Pierre will, as normal, have the spring seeds out tomorrow."

Robin seemed to never stop smiling. "Why don't we let Crow get settled down? She has to be exhausted, it _is_ a five hour trip from Zuzu City!"

Lewis chuckled. "I bet you are, Crow. Sorry for going on and on. It's just so nice to see you again! We'll let you get some rest. Big day tomorrow!"

Crow smiled, but said nothing. She really was tired, but before she slept, she had to call Ryan. To not, well, she didn't want the couple who moved in getting hurt. Crow watched Robin and Lewis discuss something, probably her, as they walked down the path to the town. As soon Crow couldn't see them, she darted inside.


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Reunion

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Not Concerned Ape. Don't own Stardew Valley (or Labyrinth).

Claimer: I do own Crow and Ryan, who you'll meet soon! Actually I own all my OCs. You'll know one when you see one.

Quick Note: Hey guys! Mina here. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I will try to update at least once a week, but I have five day where updates are possible. Yesterday was really rough, then my internet zonked out. Anyways, please know that there's some evidence of abuse in this chapter. Nothing graphic, just though you should know. On with the story!

As soon as Crow couldn't see them, she darted inside.

A tidal wave of memories Crow had suppressed for years suddenly came flooding back. The house just brought out the old Crow and the memories came with her.

She cried, like she had at fourteen. Yoba, why had she not come back? Home, that was what the little shack would be. She would make it so. After ten or fifteen minutes, Crow stopped crying. She opened her bag and grabbed her cell phone. Crow hit Ryan's number and prayed to Yoba he wouldn't try to track her down and kill her or worse.

"Hello, Ryan Fletcher."

Damn. Ryan was on. Crow knew he always checked his voicemail. It would be worse to actually talk to him.

"Ryan, it's Cro- Martina. It's over. I'm breaking up with you," Crow said quietly. "I'd love to be able to say that it was nice, but it wasn't."

A moment of silence, not enough for Crow to hang up occurred. Then, the torrent of expected words came.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE JUST A HOPELESS NUT WHO'S OBSESSED WITH A PLACE THAT DOESN'T EXIST! MARTINA SMITH, YOU ARE MY PROPERTY! I-" Ryan raged.

Stop. Ryan, this is why I broke up with you. I've moved away from my house, so don't look there. I've also warned the new couple who moved in that I had a stalker boyfriend who could be very violent. They promised to change the locks," Crow choked out. "Please, don't go looking. This is goodbye."

Crow hung up. Then, she stretched out on her bed. She fell asleep without realizing, but she dreamed.

 _There was seven year old Crow, who was called Martina at that point in her life. She was pale and crying Her parents were_ _giving her away_ _. Martina was about to meet her grandfather, who would take care of her for her time in Stardew Valley. To a seven year old, that was the rest of her life. Young Martina sat quietly in her seat, crying as silently as she could, in hopes her parents would decide she was worthy of taking back. Somewhere in her seven year old heart, Martina knew it wasn't happening. Her mother and father were giving her away because they wanted to spend more time with her younger sister, Christina , or Chrissie as her parents called her. Martina had always called her Tina. Christina was a prodigy. She was beautiful. Cristina was_ _special._ _Martina… was not. The only reason she was at all sad was that fact that she was emotionally attached._

 _Soon, all too soon for her, it was time for Martina to get off the bus. Slowly, ever so slowly, she walked off the metal behemoth to find her grandfather. She saw an older man with a short, snow white beard standing there and no one else._

 _"Martina? My grand daughter?" he asked. Upon receiving confirmation she was indeed Martina, he continued. "I'm your Grandpa James. Here, in the valley, you'll be known as Crow. You have three last names to choose from, but you need to wait to choose that! Come, I have to show you your new world."_

 _For the first time in a season, Martina, now Crow, smiled. "I think I'm finally ready to leave behind my old world."_

Shocked, Crow woke up. That had been the day she first arrived in Pelican Town.

Crow was now twenty one and had just returned to the Valley after seven years in Zuzu City.

She marveled at the similarities that had, somehow, remained in her two arrivals, separated by seven years.

Then, Crow started to work. She found the parsnip seeds Lewis had left her, tilled the dirt, planted the seeds, watered them and then packed everything she'd need for a fairly relaxed day.

Then, it was time to go out.

STARS

Crow was nervous. What if Sebastian didn't remember her? Yoba, the stars knew that even Crow could barely remember who she was!

But this was not the time for cowardice. Crow took a deep breath. She stepped through the door to Robin's cabin walked slowly to the door to Sebastian's room. Suddenly, Crow wasn't scared. Even if Seb didn't recognize her immediately, surely he'd have memories of her in his mind somewhere?

Crow walked into his room. Sebastian looked up from his computer and froze, shock scribbled across his face. His eyes widened and a smile suddenly crashed onto his face. Striking a typical "Crow" pose (hand on hip, carefree smile on face and eyes flashing), the young woman declared,

" Heya, Seb. Haven't seen you in a while! Sorry about that. How is my favorite crazy person?" Crow smirked.

Sebastian practically screamed. "Crow! Oh, stars, you're home! How long are you here for?! What's been going on in your life lately - oh, should probably let you answer my interrogation. Sorry!"

Crow smiled back. That was definitely her Seb. "Well, as to how long I'm staying, I hope the rest of my life is okay with everyone! Haven't you heard that there's a new farmer in the Valley?"

Sebastian's mouth dropped open. "No way. You're back? For good? Oh Yoba!" Without taking time to think, Sebastian stepped across the room and spun Crow in the air. "Hey, how tall are you?"

Slightly dizzy, Crow mumbled her answer. "Six feet, four inches. You?"

"Damn," Sebastian said. He hadn't taken his hands off her waist from when he had spun her. For some reason, Crow didn't mind. "Only six three. Have you gone to see Alex and Evelyn yet?"

"Nope. You were the first person I came to see. I see you still have the emo-Jareth mix hairstyle you've had since we were twelve," Crow beamed. His hair was what she would tease him about.

"Duh. I told you, I'll always have it this way, especially since the Wizard's tower incident years ago," Sebastian replied cheerily, knowing it was all in good fun. " Wanna surprise the heck outa Alex?"

"What's the devious plot this time?" Crow asked, intrigued. Only then did Sebastian take his hands off her waist, to twirl a non-existent beard.

"Well…"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nope. Not the one-and-only creator of Stardew Valley. I don't own it (Or Labyrinth!).

Claimer: Do own all my OCs.

Quick Note: Hi, Mina here! Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I have martial arts on Wednesdays and Thursdays and that exhausts me more than I can say. My "open" days are Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Friday. I spend most of them typing and I write every day. I keep a log of what I'm working on in my profile, if you want to look at it. Oh, yeah! This chapter is mostly a flashback. Sorry if you don't like it, but there's gonna be a lot of them in the beginning so you can learn about Crow! Now, on with the story!

Sebastian's plan was simple, but pure genius. Crow was going to pretend to be the mysterious new farmer. She had to keep up the act as long as she could for the joke to work.

Crow and Sebastian got to Sam's house without being spotted.

"Crow?!"

Sebastian cursed under his breath. Luck for them, it was only Sam, who they needed for the prank. They needed to make Crow look less like herself and more like a beautiful stranger.

A few minutes later, they were back at Crow's house.

"We should make me look like my sister. Christina is a lot more… glamorous, for lack of better wording, than I am. She's a model and a good student," Crow said absently. "I didn't really know her before… well, the move."

An awkward silence reigned for a few seconds, until it was broken by Sam, in his normal, energetic manner.

"Well, we only have until seven to turn Crow into something beautiful, we'll need every second! Let's get to work."

STARS

Crow was no longer Crow. She was, for awhile, Maria Terence. Crow's hair was pulled into a massive bun on top of her head, two strands framing her face. Sam had decided that "Maria" didn't need much make up had been very minimal. Crow's black jeans had been replaced by a short green skirt with white polka dots and white leggings. Her beloved gray hoodie and t-shirt had been exchanged for a light green knit sweater. The final touch was a ridiculous pair of thick and lens less glasses.

"Woah, you sure look different!" declared Sam.

"It's like the Wizard's tower thing magnified about a thousand times," murmured Sebastian.

Crow smiled at that. That particular happening was not one of the strangest thing that had happened to her here, but it was memorable. It may not have started happily, but the end result was spectacular.

 _Thirteen year old Crow was sick. It had been thought it was the flu and she felt like she was going to collapse any second, even though Crow was lying on the couch. Luckily for her, Crow had friends that knew exactly what to do. Crow's grandfather had died a little over a year ago and she now lived with the Mullners, since she had been adopted by the town, not her grandfather. Crow was just beginning to this of this house as her home._

 _Alex walked into the house after coming from school. After dropping his bag, he immediately made his way over to his sister. "How are you, Crow? Any better? The same?" he asked quietly._

 _"Worse," Crow muttered. "Dr. Harvey's done all he can. I have some knowledge, but it's a little useless."_

 _"What is it?" Alex asked, still quietly, which was unusual. Normally, Alex was noisy and energetic._

 _"I need to go see the Wizard."_

 _Crow's proclamation silenced Alex._

 _"He can help me, I know it. The Junimos told me," Crow continued. "Please? It's really not my time to go. I don't want to die."_

 _The words Crow said spooked him. The whole town had seen her go on about the Junimos, but only Crow, her grandfather and the Wizard could see them. Alex knew from experience that the information they gave was never wrong._

 _"Okay, Crow, we're gonna go tonight. We'll take Sam, Seb and Emily," said Alex finally. "I think we're going to need them."_

 _Crow nodded slowly. Other people there would be fine. Plus, she needed the support._

 _Hours passed before it was time to go. Crow drug herself off the couch and out the door, where Alex was waiting. He helped her make it to Marnie's, where they met up with Sam and Emily. Sebastian was already at the tower. By the time they reached him, Crow was extremely woozy._

 _Crow had managed to completely deplete her remaining energy. She fell over, with Sebastian barely grabbing her shoulders._

 _"Come on Crow, we only need to make it a little farther! We're at the Wizard's door," Emily coaxed._

 _Crow stumbled to her feet. "O- oh- okay. I'll try."_

 _The Wizard opened his door. "Come in! Oh my, she looks unwell. The Junimos told me you'd be here. Come along!"_

 _Crow entered slowly, Alex and Sebastian supporting her. "Dr Harvey said it's influenza. The Junimos said ice-leaf-acorn, something like that."_

 _"Oh, Crow, is it?" The Wizard asked. Upon receiving confirmation, he continued. "The Junimos do not always speak literally. The interpretation I have is that you're freezing up and turning into a oak tree. You've been cursed by… My goodness! A shadow shaman!"_

 _Crow groaned. "Why me?"_

 _"I can fix it though. Don't worry!" The Wizard said confidently. "Just stand there. Oh, and drink this!"_

 _The wizard handed her a bowl. Crow drank. And drank. And drank._

 _The Wizard muttered something._

 _Then, there was a flash. A Junimo had appeared._

 _"Rest well, little Crow. Wander freely in the world you dream of," said the Junimo._

 _Crow had. When she had woken up, she was completely healthy. It was a shame she'd had to wake up, though. The world had been amazing. The others had said that something similar had happened to them._

 _One thing had changed with all of them; their hair. Sam's now stuck straight up, while Sebastian's, formerly very blonde hair, was now purple-ish black. Emily's was now blue, even the eyebrows, which she loved. Shockingly, Alex's hair was now very attractive, as proven by Haley and Emily (though Crow wasn't too sure Emily wasn't using Haley's reaction as an excuse.). Crow's hair just kept growing. Last night, it had been to her shoulders. The next day, it was at her waist._

"Crow?" said Sam, startling Crow back. "Let's go!"

Crow grinned and got ready to play out the prank.


	5. Chapter 5 - Differences

Chapter Five

 _Disclaimer:_ _ME?! THE OWNER OF STARDEW VALLEY?! Nope, sorry people. I do not own Stardew Valley (Or Labyrinth, to be safe!)_

 _Quick Note:_ _Hiya, Mina here! Sooooo… I might be a little shaky on updating, because I have a science test coming up… As well as a novel study… And a book report… Plus extracurricular activities I'm not allowed to quit! Very busy. I really wanted to update yesterday, but that wasn't happening. Sorry guys! I'll try to update again this weekend, but don't count on it. I'm still really busy right now! I will post an unrelated one shot later, maybe today, as an apology. Anyways, this chapter was difficult to write. Feel free to just skip to the bottom, this really isn't a piece of work I'm proud of. However, do read the bottom bit, with Evelyn in it. That is probably the best part of the chapter. Warning! If you like Alex and want me to turn him into a genius in everything… Sorry, but he's not the sharpest tool in the box. Final bit, I've changed Crow's description in Chapter Two to make it less complimentary with the help of the amazing ChocolateTeapot. Thanks! Now, let's get on with this!_

Crow, in her disguise of Maria Terence, walked over to Dusty's pen. She knew Alex better than anyone else, including Alex himself. As she had known, there was Alex, standing by the pen and looking sad. He looked over at "Maria" and immediately perked up. Crow smirked. Alex never changed that much.

The male in question walked over to her. "Well, hello there, my dear stranger. What brings you here?" Alex said.

Suppressing a chuckle, Crow said, "Oh, hi there! I'm the new farmer. You?"

"I am Alex, Alex Mullner," Alex said, as flirty as normal, but with his eyes flashing. The flash was partly admiration, but mostly sorrow at losing a place so connected to his sister. "So you're a working woman?"

Crow continued. "Well, aren't you a charmer! I've always been a "working woman", as well as an enthusiastic gridball player. Is that a high school varsity jacket?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "A person who knows her gridball! Hey, wanna play a game some time?"

Crow smiled lightly at that. "Sure, I was the best player for most of high school. You as good as your jacket says?"

"You better bet, pretty. You may be gorgeous and talented, but I'm gonna play pro," Alex smiled in what he clearly thought was a winning smile. To Crow, it was anything but. Alex generally only flirted with girls in the introduction or else he really liked what he knew about them so far. This was getting off track.

"Well, Mister I'm Gonna Play Pro, cool it. I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"Not even one as amazing as me?"

This had gone on long enough. "Oh my flippin' stars, Alex. It's me, Crow. You know, the one you LIVED with for three years?"

Alex suddenly went very pale. "Black hair that's stupidly long. A body that's lanky and practically anorexic, yet still good at gridball. The self descriptions. CROW! You- where are Sam and Sebastian? I can't kill you, but I can kill them!"

"Whoa! Alex, cool it. You can't kill them either. This was way off track. I would not, in a million centuries ever let you do that to yourself. Okay? You're still awesome, though please don't kill them. Got it? Good," Crow said.

"You insufferable little- Oh my Yoba, you're actually back! How could you do that? I could have tried to, I dunno, kiss you or something! Stars, you're really grown up! Wait how do you know about the farmer? Did those two tell you?"

"No, I really am the new farmer. I didn't lie, but just in case, I had an entire persona made up."

Alex suddenly had an expression of pure joy on his face. "I have my sister back!" He whispered. Then he ran up and hugged her. "I really have my sister back."

"You betcha. Gotta warn you, I've changed a lot in seven years."

"Don't worry Crow, we have too. Now, we need to take you to Evelyn! She'll be so excited!"

Crow really, really wanted to go see Evelyn, or Granny as she and Alex called her. Evelyn had been her mother figure for most of her life. Crow also knew that she wanted to be what was left of herself when she saw Evelyn, no tricks or fancy dressing. Unconsciously, Crow ran her fingers over the back of her neck.

"Just a minute! I need to change before I go see Evelyn. Be right back!" Crow yelled over the back of her shoulder, already tearing off for the farm.

Crow changed as fast as she could and removed her make up in what she was sure was record time. She ran back to find less than ten minutes had past. Alex looked up at the amount of noise she was making. He had been talking to Sebastian, who had, along with Sam, come out of hiding at some point.

"Thank Yoba you look like yourself again," Alex muttered. "I have no objection to you looking nice, but that outfit is always going to remind me of the time I couldn't recognize my own friggin' sister and tried to flirt with her."

"Ug. We try to get you to guess Crow's identity and you flirt with her. I wish I had some brain bleach," Sebastian muttered. "You look much better as you, Crow. Please never do that again."

Sam, who had lain down on the grass to cloud gaze, muttered, "For once, I'm glad all my fashion work is gone. Alex, man, you need to tone down the flirtiness. Really. Anyways, I gotta go. Need to call my Grandma, make sure she's okay, before I forget. See you soon, Crow, Seb, Alex!" Sam strode off in the direction of his house.

"Hey do you two know who's been maintaining the farm?" Crow asked absently, her head off in the clouds, worrying about her upcoming encounter with Evelyn. "Someone has been, but not very well, as if they're very busy and can't do too much, or like they just started recently and are still very weak."

Both Alex and Sebastian raised their hands.

"We did. We figured you'd come back as soon as you could. You taught us how to make some very basic tools, so we used those. We really tried to keep it in working condition, but…" Alex trailed off. "Anyways, let's go see Granny. You wanna come, Seb, or are you busy?"

Looking regretful, Sebastian declined. "You don't know this yet Crow, but I'm a freelance programmer and I just got a contract. The contract's good and all, but it's a little fast paced and I already have a deadline coming up. If I want to keep it, I have to work some more, but I have time tomorrow, if you want to hang out then, Crow. Noon good?"

"Sure!" Crow smiled. She didn't mind, since she knew that Sebastian really loved programing and had since he was small. However, somewhere deep down, the jealous part of her, the city part of her wanted Sebastian to come with her. The other Crow wanted Sebastian to come as a link to the real Crow, the Valley Crow.

Turning away from Sebastian and banishing the jealous part of her as far as she could, Crow headed towards her home of three years, Alex by her side.

"Ah, man! The house hasn't changed much outside," Crow sighed happily. "Not like Robin's. She's added at least two rooms and a fenced area."

Alex nodded. "Hasn't changed much on the inside either. I think that George doesn't like change much. Evelyn doesn't like it, but she accepts it."

The pair walked into the house they had grown up in.

It was true it hadn't changed much, but little things seemed to pop out at Crow. The couch was no longer in the living room, in front of the TV. The pictures on the walls had mostly changed and there were different rugs on the floor. However, the house still smelt like Evelyn's cookies and that meant that not too much could have changed.

Crow inhaled. It had been too long since she had smelt the cookies that were such a staple of her childhood and twice that since she had actually tasted them. _No one_ made cookies like Evelyn. It was practically a law.

"Alex, dear, you're home early!" called Evelyn, startling Crow out of her reverie. "Is someone with you?"

Crow took a deep breath. It was, for the third time that day, show time.

"Hi, Granny. It's me, Crow!" the young woman said, just loud enough for Evelyn to hear her. "I know it's been a good long while but I'm home. I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Evelyn walked through the doorway going into the kitchen, leaning heavily on her cane, eyes widened. "Crow? Darling, is it really you? Have you finally come home?"

Crow smiled sadly. "Yes, Granny Evie. I'm finally home. I'm the new farmer. I'm really home."

Evelyn smiled back. "Oh, you _have_ come back! Oh, Crow! George and I have missed you so, to say nothing of Alex!"

Crow hugged Evelyn. "I've missed you too, Granny. I've missed everyone and everything in the valley."

For one moment, in her childhood home that still had the same cookie scent, hugging her mother figure, Crow was perfectly at peace.

But nothing will last forever.


	6. Chapter 6 - What Used To Be

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I am under no circumstances the owner of Stardew Valley. Unless I'm secretly related to Concerned Ape and I'll inherit the game somehow. I do own Crow, Ryan and the rest of my original characters. (But not Labyrinth. So many things I don't own!)

Quick Note: This is only a flashback chapter, to develop the characters more. Next one is world development and Crow's reaction to the new Joja shop in town… Pay attention to Crow's nervous tick. It's important.  
Crow had to let go of Evelyn sometime, but she didn't have to like it. Reluctantly, she removed her arms from Evelyn.

Time passed quickly after that and soon it was ten pm. Crow had planted a lot more plants and cut a couple trees, so that she could say the day had been productive. Soon, she drifted off to sleep and began dreaming about her first day in the Valley.

Seven years old and newly named, Crow woke up at six am, in her small bed at her grandfather's house.

"Rise and shine, Crow! Have a good sleep?" James smiled. "I'm making us some pancakes and hash browns. We're gonna need it!"

Crow was ravenous and inhaled her meal, along with part of her grandfather's and then walked outside to help.

"Grandpa James! What can I do? I wanna help you!" Crow smiled.

Her grandfather returned the smile. "Why don't you go take care of the chickens? You need to let them out, they'll like it after this long winter we had. Go on, they're just down to the left."

Crow nodded and ran off. She opened the small door and let out the chickens wander around their pen. Just in case, Crow put out some hay for them and refilled their water. She was terrified she'd be sent back to her parents if she wasn't good enough. One day here and she already loved it. Finally, Crow collected the eggs very carefully and brought them to her grandfather.

"Good job, Crow! You're very helpful. How about it's your task to take care of the animals?" James asked.

"Sure, Grandpa! I like the chickens. They're nice," Crow grinned. "I'll tidy inside, okay?"

"Why not? Be sure to take a break after, though. You deserve one."

Crow swept up the house quickly and then turned on the TV.

"Oh! I sense a new viewer has joined us on Welwick's Oracle. A little girl from Stardew Valley, destined for greatness. Welcome, welcome! The spirits are in you favor. You will have much luck, young one," said the woman on the TV screen. Crow was fascinated that the woman could tell she'd joined. "Feel free to keep watching dear. We don't mind."

Crow watched, enraptured, as the woman on the TV told viewers their luck fortunes for the day and welcomed new viewers without ever looking at anything but the camera.

"Crow! Come out, it's time for school," called her grandfather.

"Okay, Grandpa!" Crow called back. "Be right there!"

She ran out of the house after turning off the TV. When she got outside, Crow saw a shed she hadn't noticed before.

"This is the school house around here. You'll be taught by me until middle school. Then you'll go to a big school in Calico Desert," James said. "I want you to know I will treat you fairly, no matter what. Now, the other kids will be here soon. You should get in line."

Crow smiled and did just that. Soon, a boy with a poof of blonde hair sprinted onto the farm. He somewhat resembled a dandelion.

"Whew," the boy panted. "Since Abigail's not peering out the window and laughing at my attempts to arrive on time, I'll assume I'm early."

"Well someone paid attention during vocabulary days! Yes, Sam, you're early. How is your mother doing? Your father did just head off to war, after all," Crow's grandfather asked.

"She's -she's okay."

"Well, that's good! Sam, this is my granddaughter Crow. She just moved here."

Crow waved shyly. New people, especially this bizarre boy, made Crow retreat further into her shell. "You're Sam, right?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. Your name's really cool. Mine's so boring. Hey where'd you move from?"

"Zuzu City. It's not very nice there. I used to get lost in the mall a lot," Crow said. "The worst part is when your parents give up on looking."

James and Sam frowned at that. They chattered about random things, slowly bringing Crow up to speed about the Valley, until a boy with short blonde hair walked in from the other side of the farm.

"Hey, Sam! Hi, Mr. James! Oh, who are you?" he said. "Are you the new girl?"

"Yeah, I'm new here. I'm Crow. You?"

"Sebastian Wallace. I'm guessing you live on the farm with Mr James." The new arrival said.

"Yup! I reeeeally like it here. It's so nice!" Crow smiled.

Sebastian smiled back. "Me too. It's not too big or too small and there are all these festivals! We have two each season. I like the one with the jellyfish."

Here, Sam butted in. "I like the Luau! We get to eat and eat and eat! The soup is always really tasty."

What's your favorite, Grandpa?" Crow asked.

"Well, my favorite is the Feast of the Winter Star. It's when your grandmother, Aubrey, proposed to me! I wish you could have met her," Crow's grandfather sighed. "Her motto was "If you can do it, I can do it". Sadly, Aubrey's with Yoba now."

"Yoba?" Three voices chimed out.

James chuckled. "You'll learn about him later this year, now that you're in, what, third grade? Fourth?"

"We're all third graders, Mr. James," Sebastian declared proudly.

"Ah, I always forget! Oh, is that Alex and Emily? Yes it is! Hello, you two!" James called.

"Hi Mr. James! Haley woke up late today, but she'll be here soon. Me'n Em came ahead," The boy who must have been Alex said. "Is the new girl here yet?"

"Hi, I'm Crow. I'm the new girl. Nice to meet you…" Crow smiled, not really knowing their names with only seven year old logic.

"Alex and Emily," a girl with short blonde hair provided. "Call me Em. My sister's Haley."

Two minutes later, a tall boy with brown hair, a girl with long blonde hair and another girl with hazel hair walked onto the farm. They all introduced themselves and then class started. Crow was slightly behind the other children her age, but she learnt quickly.

The rest of the day was spent in the bliss of a new life.


End file.
